1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner, for cooling down air by using a heat absorption action of an evaporating refrigerant.
2. Background of the Related Art
The evaporator used in the air conditioner is one kind of heat exchanger, in general of a fin-tube type, which is shown in FIGS. 1, 2A, and 2B, and with reference to which a related art fin tube type evaporator will be explained.
The related art fin tube type evaporator is provided with a plurality of fins 20 of metal plate, and tubes 10 passing through the fins 20 for flowing the refrigerant. That is, the plurality of fins 20 are arranged perpendicular to the tubes 10 at fixed intervals. FIG. 1 shows one of such fins 20 including the tubes 10. As shown in FIG. 1, there are a plurality of collars 22 fitted to a base plate 21 of the fins 20 along a long side direction of the fins 20 for coupling with the tubes 10. In general, the collars 22 are arranged in a zigzag form in two columns of a first column and a second column along a direction of advance of external air for improvement of a cooling efficiency. According to this, the tubes 20 are also arranged identical to the arrangement of the collars 22 perpendicular to the fins 20. And, there are a slit group including a plurality of slits between adjacent collars 22 in the same column for improving a heat exchange efficiency. As shown in FIG. 2, the slits 23 are formed as upper slits 23a and lower slits 23b alternatively with reference to the base plate 21. And, depending on conditions of use, a number, shape and arrangement of the slits 23 may be adjusted, for guiding an air flow and enhancing heat transfer. External air is introduced into the evaporator when the air conditioner is in operation, and cooled down by heat exchange, i.e., a heat absorption. The external air becomes turbulent by the slits during the external air passes through the evaporator, that enhances the heat exchange effect.
However, the related art evaporator in the air conditioner has a complex fin surface form due to the slits 23 such that water condensed from moist in the air during the heat exchange can not be drained with easy, but remained on the tube 10 or the fin 20 surface, which sharply increases flow resistance , that in turn increases a load on a blower in the air conditioner. And, a portion of which is blown out of the evaporator carried on the air flow.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner, which can enhance draining capability of condensed water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner, which can reduce an air flow resistance.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner, which can prevent the condensed water carried out of the evaporator.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner includes tubes for flow of a refrigerant therethrough, and fins each having a plurality of collars for coupling with the tubes, and a plurality of slits formed between the collars, wherein drain means of a predetermined form is formed between the collars.
The drain means is grooves each with fixed width and a fixed length having symmetric convex/concave sections.
The drain means may have a fixed width throughout the length of an entire drain means, but, preferably, have a width increased gradually along the length of the drain means, and, preferably, the length of the drain means is the same with a distance between adjacent collars in the fin.
The section of the drain means includes a pair of symmetric portions of one peak portion and a bottom portion, and preferably, includes a plurality of symmetric portions. And, the symmetric portion preferably has a height lower than a height of the slit, and the section of the symmetric portion is a circular arc, trapezoidal, triangular, or rectangular.
The fin tube type evaporator in an air conditioner of the present invention can improve a drain capability, reduce a flow resistance caused by remained condensed water, and prevent leakage of the condensed water out of the air conditioner.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.